The Dane
by Summermylife21
Summary: She went to Deaton that day, to find out who she was. She never expected this to come out of it. New friends, different coloured eyes, runes, and learning how to be the banshee she really is while trying to keep it from the pack, the people she loved most in the world. Alternate season 5. StilesxLydia ScottxKira DetekxBraeden Lydia/Parrish friendship.


The Dane

Summary: She went to Deaton that day, to find out who she was. She never expected this to come out of it. New friends, different colored eyes, runes, and learning how to be the banshee she really is, while trying to keep it from the pack, the people she loved most in the world. Alternate season 5.

StilesxLydia ScottxKira DerekxBraeden Set somewhere during season 4. Lydia/Parrish friendship.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the ideas you may recognize in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lydia. What are you doing here at this hour on a school night? You do know it's only 1:30 in the morning, right?"

"I need your help." Lydia said. She needed a lot of help.

* * *

"If you want to learn you're going to have to go to the Dane. It's a place specifically to teach banshees and one other type of supernatural how to use their powers. Here's the address." He said, passing a slip of paper over to her.

"Thanks, Deaton. And, if you don't mind, can you please not tell the pack about this? If you do they would not leave me alone and they would knock everyone at the Dane out with a baseball bat and claws." She said, referring to Scott and Stiles.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Deaton."

* * *

"Hey, dad. I brought you some take-out." Stiles said. He was at the station, bringing Stilinski and Parrish some dinner since Stilinski called and said they would be working extra late.

"Hey, you should invite Lydia over for dinner tomorrow. I like when she's around, the house smells like vanilla and fresh baked cookies." Stilinski said.

"Will do." Replied Stiles, as he walked past the door. Lydia had been coming over a lot lately, and Stiles wasn't complaining. He liked spending time with his best friend/girlfriend, and he and his dad both thought it was nice to have a girl like Lydia in the house for once. She always lightens the mood and makes everyone laugh.

_STILESISBOSS34: Hey Lyds. My dad was wondering if u wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow? I think he just likes u always doing the dishes ;)_

_LYDSMARTIN884: yeah sure :) and u know ur dad loves me ;) not just because I do the dishes :P_

_STILESISBOSS34: anyway... :D u should come over right after school, I need ur math notes anyways :)_

_LYDSMARTIN884: what makes u think I'm gonna give them to u? ;)_

_STILESISBOSS34: haha :P I'll c u later I'm going to lacrosse practice. Luv u :P_

_LYDSMARTIN884: luv u too weirdo ;)_

Lydia smiled as she sent the text. "Luv u" was the pack's thing. They've texted that to each other since Allison died, just in case they lose one another. It made her smile every time they sent it to her.

Hours later, as Lydia was watching her favourite show, Pretty Little Liars, she got a text from Scott on the pack's group chat.

_SCOTTYMCCALL2: PNP - 32 forwood lane_

_LYDSMARTIN884: omw _

PNP means 'PACK NEEDS PACK'. They use that whenever there's an emergency or there's something they've found out. As Lydia made it out of her house, after leaving her mom a note, she got 2 more texts.

_MALIAAAATATE123: change of plans meet at Scott's._

_LIAM_DUNBAR91: can someone give me a ride?_

_LYDSMARTIN884: I got u Liam but be ready._

She got in her car and made her way to Liam's house.

Liam and Lydia made it just as the others showed up.

"What's going on?" Asked Liam as the pack made their way to Scott's kitchen to get drinks.

"There was a dead body. Stiles already called Stilinski. But the marks on the neck were claws. There's another werewolf in Beacon Hills." Scott said.

"Are supernaturals still drawn here by the Nemeton?" Asked Lydia.

"That's what I said!" Said Malia as she high-fived Lydia.

"I have no clue. But we are going to have to find out." Said Kira.

"Guys, we should get going. It's already 9:00. I know the supernaturals here hardly get tired, but I'm still a human and I need my sleep!" Said Stiles as he grabbed his keys.

"Alright, goodnight guys. Love you." Said Scott. He was chorused with a bunch of 'love you's' as they all walked out and started on their way home.

As Lydia was on YouTube, her phone buzzed once again.

_DEPUTYJPARRISH: can u come down to the station? I could really use your detective skills on this case. And your company ;)_

_LYDSMARTIN884: aw, the grinch has a heart :P and actually wants to hang out with me lol. I'll be right there. see you in 5._

* * *

"Hey, Parrish." Lydia says as she walked into the Deputy's office.

"Hey. Come take a look at this. Those are claw marks, right?" He said as she came to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it was by a werewolf?"

"It could be anything really. A werewolf, a were-coyote, a were-jaguar." She replied.

"But we know it's a supernatural." He said questioningly.

"Yeah. That couldn't have been done by just an animal or the claw lines would be closer together." She said, showing him that the lines in the picture were quite far apart.

They worked for hours on the case, until they realized it was 5:00am and Lydia made her way home.

* * *

The next day, after Lydia went to the gym like she does every morning, she made her way to the Dane.

"Hello?" She called out, as she walked in.

"Oh, hi. What can I help you with?" A girl with blonde hair said. **(A/N played by Britt Robertson.)**

"I'm Lydia. I heard that here they teach supernaturals to use their powers. I'm a banshee and I'm really confused on how to use mine." She said politely.

"Okay, we can start training now. Follow me. I'm Ashley by the way." The girl said.

"Lydia, this is Josh, Kyle, and Camryn. **(A/N think of Josh as Jace from the Mortal Instruments, Kyle as Kyle from LOL AKA Douglas Booth, and Camryn as Sam from ICarly and Sam &amp; Cat but played by Sabrina Carpenter)** Shall we get started? Tell me what you know." Ashley said.

"Well, I know I'm supposed to predict death, and scream when death happens but all I end up doing is finding the bodies and hearing weird voices in my head." Lydia said.

"Actually, that's only a small part of what banshees do. Banshees are also like us, shadowhunters. And banshees are also supposed to protect people." Said Josh.

"Well, I've been failing miserably." Lydia said.

"Do you know how to change your eye color?" Asked Camryn.

"My eyes change?" Asked Lydia, astonished.

"We have got a lot to work on." Kyle said.

* * *

"Here." Kyle said, walking up to Lydia as he saw her in the wrong stance, hitting the punching bag. He put his hands on hers from behind and guided her.

"Your heart's beating really fast." He whispered.

"So's yours." She replied, smirking. She was getting good at this supernatural stuff. She had already learned how to change the color of her eyes (they were purple), hear things she shouldn't be able to, and she was learning how to fight like shadowhunters now. Josh had told her that shadowhunters were demon hunters. They hunted evil werewolves, evil vampires, demons, and stuff like that. Then Lydia got a text.

_STILESISBOSS34: where r u? Y weren't u at school today? R u still coming over? Answerrrrrr_

"How long have we been doing this?" Asked Lydia.

"8 hours. Why?" Said Ashley.

"I completely forgot I had school. I gotta go, but I'll text u guys when I'll be back."

"Ok. Bye." They said.

_LYDSMARTIN884: I slept all day lol. I'm omw to ur house rn be there in 5._

She texted Stiles as she made her way to his house.

She walked into the house with the key that Stilinski gave her.

"Hey Stiles." Lydia said as she placed her bag on the counter.

"Bad news. My dad just texted me, he won't be home until seven." Stiles said as he hugged Lydia and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's okay." She said. "We'll just make him dinner so that it's ready for when he's home."

"I actually have to do work?" Stiles whined.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." She said.

"Alright. What should we make?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, don't worry. My grandma had a really great recipe." She said as she opened the fridge.

* * *

When Stilinski got home, there was a huge dinner with salads and sides and everything he could have wanted when he came home after a long day of work.

"This is amazing. Thank you Lydia." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. Lydia was like a daughter to him.

"Dad! I helped too!" Complained Stiles.

"Thanks son." Said Stilinski.

"What!? No 'I love you' or 'you're the best son ever'?" He whined.

"Would you just eat your mashed potatoes already?" Said Lydia, laughing.

"How was work?" Lydia asked the sheriff over dinner.

"Eh, it was alright. We know whatever killed Nathan was a supernatural, but I don't think it was a werewolf and the only other supernaturals with claws that we know are were-Jaguars and were-coyotes. I don't think Malia did it and I don't think Kate ever wants to come back to Beacon Hills. Like ever."

"Yeah I was talking to Parrish about it yesterday. He said if it's a supernatural it's not a werewolf because werewolves just kill. They don't literally tear apart for fun unless you're Peter." Lydia said.

"Yeah, and Derek and Braeden were with Peter all night so it couldn't have actually been him." Stiles added.

"So, Stiles. How are things between you and Malia?" asked Stilinski.

"Good, actually. I think us breaking up made us closer. We're still good friends." Stiles told them.

"That's good. Malia did only listen to you for the majority of the time she'd been in the pack, so it's good you're still friends and nothing's awkward." said Lydia.

"Here, I'll help you with that." Lydia said when she saw Stilinski get up with his plate.

"Thank you, Lydia."

* * *

Stiles and Lydia were sitting in Stiles' room watching The Avengers after they had played a few board games with Stilinski.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever find who or what did it?"

"Maybe. But you don't have to worry about it right now." he said and kissed her.

* * *

Lydia woke up in Stiles' arms, suddenly remembering what had happened the night before. She had accidently fell asleep while watching a movie. Lydia quietly got up, left a sweet note for Stiles, grabbed her keys and went to her car. As she was driving home, she remembered she wanted to go to the Dane today. 'At least it's not a school day' she thought. Lydia went home, changed her clothes, and started on her daily jog.

* * *

"Hey, Cam." she said as she walked into the training room. "Where is everyone?"

"Slaying demons."

"Okay…Shall we get started without them?" Lydia said, already walking over to the mirror to change the color of her eyes.

They worked for hours until Lydia got a text.

_STILESISBOSS34: i got ur note, tell ur mom i say hi :)_

Lydia frowned as she remembered the note.

_Stiles, _

_I'm sorry to leave but I have to go to the lake house with my mom today. But trust me, I really wish I could stay._

_I love you forever,_

_Lydia Martin._

She hated lying to him. But she would tell him the truth when she knew a lot more. Then he'd see that being here is helping her, and he won't knock everyone out with a baseball bat if they even looked at her.

_LYDSMARTIN884: :) i miss u :(_

_STILESISBOSS34: i miss u too :( but ill see you at scotts tonight right?_

_LYDSMARTIN884: wouldnt miss it. luv u_

_STILESISBOSS34: luv u too :)_

It was family night at Scott's tonight. Normally, it would be the pack, Braeden (who was technically part of the pack by now), Melissa, and Stilinski. Chris Argent used to come, but the pack understands that it's a little weird now that Allison's gone. Lydia's learning a lot. 'I'm going to tell them tonight' she decides.

When the time came, she left the Dane, picked up Liam, and they made their way to Scott's house.

"I need to show you guys something." said Lydia as they all waited there expectantly. She changed her eyes and they all jumped back.

"How did you do that?" asked Derek.

"I've been going to The Dane. They're teaching me great things. I know how to use my powers, and…. I'm not just a banshee. I'm a Shadowhunter too. I'm actually a good one."

"How long have you been there?" asked Malia.

"2 days." Lydia said simply.

"Pfft. You can't learn to be a professional shadowhunter in 2 days." Derek said.

"Oh really?" Lydia walked to the kitchen then walked back with a knife in her hand. "Try and take this off of me." Derek tried and failed.

"Too late. You're dead."

"She's a shadowhunter alright." said Braeden.

"Have you worked for one before?" asked Liam.

"No. Shadowhunters don't hire anyone, they do all of their own work. I did see one before though. And she's definitely one." Braeden replied, looking at Lydia.

"Wait. How come you didn't tell us?" Asked Stiles.

"Because you, Derek and Scott would go around knocking people out with baseball bats." Lydia said.

"Why would we do that?" Asked Scott.

"Because you don't think I can handle myself."

"What!? We think you can handle yourself." Said Derek.

"Actually, you guys don't at all." Said Kira.

"Thank you, Kira!" Lydia said.

"Guys, she can totally handle herself!" Said Liam.

"Exactly! Think about it! I can finally fight with you!" Lydia exclaimed.

"No! You are _not _fighting against supernaturals with us." Stiles said.

"What!?" Yelled Lydia.

"No, I agree. It's too dangerous." Said Derek.

"Scott?"

"I'm sorry but I'm the alpha. I'm supposed to protect my pack." Scott said.

"You know what else the alpha is supposed to do? Trust their pack." Lydia said as she stormed out.

"Really?" Malia said as she ran after Lydia. Liam and Kira followed.

"Guys, seriously. I'm fine." Lydia said as she walked down the street with Liam, Malia, and Kira following her.

"No. You're not." Liam said.

"I'd be pretty mad at Scott too if he said that to me." Kira said.

"I'd probably rip his throat out. With my teeth." Said Malia.

"Okay we wouldn't do that... But we'd still be mad." Liam said.

"Look. I don't care about what Scott said. If he doesn't want to trust me, then so be it. He doesn't affect my decision. I'm still going to the Dane." Lydia said and walked off.

"Alright. We are going to have a talk with Scott, Stiles, and Derek." Kira said.

"Agreed." Malia said and ran off to find them.

Derek's POV

"What the hell was that?" Kira said as she, Malia, and Liam walked into Scott's house.

"I can't believe you're all being such jerks!" Malia yelled.

"Okay, let's calm down Malia. We don't actually want to rip their throats out." Liam said.

"Umm, yes we do." Kira said.

"What!? Would someone please tell us why you want to rip our throats out." Stiles exclaimed.

"You do realize how bitchy you were being to Lydia right?" Liam said.

"We weren't being bitchy. It's way too dangerous for her out there. Do you want her to get killed?" Derek said.

"She's not going to get killed guys. Shadow hunters are trained like FBI and secret agents as well as supernaturals. She is in good hands." Braeden said.

"No. She's not. I'm not having another pack member killed because I didn't protect them." Scott said.

"Scott! Allison wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kira said.

"I don't care. I'm not letting anyone here die. Especially Lydia." Scott said.

"You're being immature." Malia exclaimed.

"Guys, maybe they're right. Maybe Lydia can handle herself. We just don't want to believe it." Said Derek.

"Exactly!" Liam yelled.

"Whatever." Stiles said.

"Derek! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. I was punching the punching back working on my strength when I turn around and he's standing at the back of the room.

"I wanna see how strong you really are. Do something." Derek said calmly.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off.

"Shit!" I heard Josh yell.

"That's the demon bell!" Exclaimed Ashley.

"I thought demons never stepped foot in the Dane!" I yelled.

"They haven't!" Yelled back Camryn.

Kyle slid over to me.

"We've trained you for this. You can do it."

Josh ran over to us and have is our swords, spears, and guns as I put Derek behind me.

As demons ran at us we slashed and swung until they were all dead.

"There will be more coming. We can't keep fighting these off with these. We have to get to the church." Camryn said as she headed for the doors.

"Derek, you have to get out of here and be prepared for anything they could come after you since they saw you." I said to him.

"No way. Those things were vicious and I don't know how to fight them off if I'm alone. I'm staying with you." He replied.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Remind me again why we are going to a church when there are like 50 000 demons coming after us?" Derek said.

"These aren't enough weapons to hold them off in time for Hodge to see what's wrong with the barrier and get it working again."

"Again. Why are we in a church?" Derek asked.

"Beneath every altar in every church you'll find this." Jace said as he moved the altar, revealing the floor with the shadowhunter symbol on it. **(A/N I suggest that you look it up)**"

Jace uses his stele, puts it in a small hole near the symbol and twists it. The floor opens revealing a chest inside full of weapons.

"Take this." I said as I handed Derek a gun.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a vampire gun. Here." I said as I showed him how to use it.

"I thought we were fighting demons."

"Demons can forge into any shape or form. You can't trust anyone not even people you think you know." Said Camryn.

"So why should I trust you guys?" Asked Derek, trying to be a smartass.

"Well we did kinda save your life back there." Kyle said.

"Touché."

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 coming soon. Review. PM me if you have any questions. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**xxx,**

**Em.**

The Dane


End file.
